


Una cita con el duque

by HistoryISculture



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Dash Haber y Zack se encuentran en un bar de España.
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack
Kudos: 6





	Una cita con el duque

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: todo pertenece a Netflix. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Dash Haber sólo quería tomar un café y un pincho antes de alejarse de Salamanca. La misión había terminado. La rana de la universidad estaba a salvo, Carmen Sandiego la había devuelto a la fachada y había dado el aviso a ACME, por lo que VILE vendría a recoger a Dash mañana en la mañana, teniendo que evitar a ACME hasta entonces.

No era la primera vez que estaba en España, de hecho el cuartel general de VILE se había encontrado en Las Islas Canarias hasta hace poco, ahora la ubicación era desconocida salvo para los agentes de alto rango y él era de medio rango, por lo que no compartirían esa información con él. Dash disfrutaba de la comida de España y del tapeo como comida, le recordó a los banquetes de comida fina que la condesa Cleo solía organizar. Dash amaba los lugares turísticos, por lo que había decidido detenerse en una de las calles de la Antigua Universidad de Salamanca, la que tenía que buscar la rana escondida y tomar algo en un bar con decoración antigua, que justamente eran sus favoritos. Nunca esperó encontrarse allí al duque.

El chico pelirrojo no lo había notado al entrar, pero el bar era bastante pequeño y Dash temía que el duque lo reconociera y se armara algún tipo de jaleo. Sabía que el duque estaba trabajando para Carmen Sandiego. Prácticamente lo había sabido desde la primera vez que se vieron. El duque no tenía la clase, la presencia, la sutileza ni los manierismos de la aristocracia. Carmen lo habría hecho mucho mejor como duquesa. Dash tenía que escapar de ahí cuanto antes, el único problema era que el duque estaba sentado en la barra y para poder salir, Dash tenía que pasar por donde él estaba. También podía quedarse allí, intentando pasar desapercibido, controlándole sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta que el duque acabara su pincho, pero eso significaba exponerse demasiado.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.-el duque estaba parado frente a él, dejando su café y su pincho de tortilla en la mesa. Sin pedir permiso, el duque se sentó frente a él. Dash hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le gustaba la falta de modales del duque.

-Duque.-Dash saludó con frialdad, intentando que su voz reflejara el hastío que sentía hacia el duque y así el chico se largara de allí y le dejase disfrutar de su café y tortilla.

-No sabía que te gustara el tapeo.-dijo el duque sin inmutarse. Quizá no entendía que Dash no quería tener compañía.-Creía que estarías en algún bar de clase alta, como los de La Plaza Mayor, algo más adecuado a tus preferencias.

Esa había sido exactamente la primera opción de Dash, pero creyó que Carmen Sandiego podría encontrarle con más facilidad. Claramente se había equivocado. Dash optó por ignorar al duque.

-Lamento haberme comportado así en la cena.-dijo el duque.-Fui grosero contigo a propósito y de verdad que lo lamento. Me comporté así porque te diste cuenta de que estaba trabajando con Carmen y si la condesa Cleo te hubiera creído las cosas se habrían dificultado para nosotros. Era la única forma que encontré para darle tiempo a Carmen y a Ivy para poder robaros la colección de Vermeer. Eso no es excusa para la horrible noche que te hice pasar, pero de verdad que lo siento.

Dash estaba realmente confundido. Nunca antes nadie se había disculpado con él. No era común disculparse en VILE y en su estilo de vida de villano no había lugar para la compasión ni la empatía. Estaba acostumbrado a que los villanos usaran cualquier tipo de truco psicológico para manipularle y también a las palabras dulces susurradas por los amigos de la condesa Cleo para meterse en sus pantalones. Se preguntó vagamente si el duque estaba aquí para intentar sacarle información o si quería lo mismo que los amigos de la condesa querían de él. Ninguna de ambas cosas pasaría, no con su consentimiento, al menos. Detestaba al duque con todas sus fuerzas. La condesa le había cogido cariño desde el primer instante y aunque estaba acostumbrado al rechazo y humillación de la condesa, le molestaba ver con sus propios ojos, la facilidad con la que la condesa podía reemplazarlo en cualquier momento.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te sientes aquí.-dijo Dash.-VILE me recogerá en cualquier momento y tus amigos pueden estar aquí pronto. Si nos pillan juntos podría meterme en un montón de problemas.

-No te preocupes por Carmen.-dijo el duque. Su postura había cambiado, ahora estaba decaído, triste, ya no tenía ese ánimo jovial que tenía en la cena de la condesa. Ahora que Dash lo pensaba, el estado de ánimo del duque era muy diferente hoy que aquella fatídica noche.-Hemos discutido y estoy expulsado del equipo. Sólo tienes que preocuparte por VILE.

-¿Por qué?-Dash se preguntó si aquello era un truco. Pero por la expresión rota del duque, sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado, se veía sincera, o al menos eso creyó él.-No veo qué pudiste haber hecho mal para que Carmen Sandiego te expulse del equipo. Vosotros sois los buenos, ella no es VILE, no deberías preocuparte por ella.

-La misión antes de esta fue en Australia, pero eso ya debes saberlo.-dijo el duque.-Nos encontramos con un tal Gray, Carmen dijo que le conocía pero él parecía tener amnesia o algo por el estilo, así que, a pesar de todas las advertencias de Carmen de alejarnos de él, porque era mejor que él viviese su vida sin recordar a VILE, le embosqué en un callejón oscuro y le di un golpe en la cabeza. Lo llevé al hospital y esta mañana el hospital me llamó y me dijo que Gray estaba bien y que estaba empezando a recuperar sus recuerdos. Por primera vez en mi vida, no estaba pensando en Carmen cuando lo hice, estaba pensando en ese pobre chico que ha pasado un año de su vida con sus recuerdos borrados, sin recordar a quienes había conocido, sus amigos y los buenos momentos que había compartido con ellos. Carmen se acaba de enterar y me acaba de expulsar del equipo. Ivy no está contenta con eso, pero apoya su decisión. Esta vez estoy solo para empezar de cero, siempre habíamos sido Ivy y yo. Sólo te cuento esto porque vas a saberlo de todas maneras, no es algo que puedas usar en mi contra.

Dash estaba completamente asombrado. Miró al duque. Se preguntó si lo había prejuzgado, dejándose llevar por los celos y la envidia. Si lo que contaba el duque era cierto, Oveja Negra acababa de perder su mayor efectivo. Pero eso significaba que no tenía que preocuparse de si alguien le veía con el duque.

-¿Cómo te llamas en realidad?-preguntó Dash.

-Zack.-dijo el duque sonriendo.-Y tú eres Dash Haber.

Dash asintió. Se preguntó si esta sería la última vez que se verían, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba entre su charla amena, cuando acabaron de terminarse los cafés ya fríos, Dash deseó que volviesen a encontrarse una vez más. No pudo disfrutar de la compañía del duque en la cena de la condesa, pero tal vez, en un futuro, podría invitar al duque a una cena privada. Había disfrutado mucho de su compañía y esperaba que el duque hubiera disfrutado de la suya. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y el destino de ambos incierto, pero Dash pudo ver en los ojos del duque una promesa y en sus labios, que Dash miraba a cada instante, una sonrisa que el duque intentaba reprimir. Quizá en otra ocasión, le besaría.


End file.
